wizards_wheel_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemy
Alchemy is unlocked through normal game play as a building. Using various resources, players can create powerful items and equipment. Interface Presentation In this building, you have an interface with 3 emplacements where you can place tablets, equipment, or ingredients. * Slot 1: (empty) * Slot 2: (empty) * Slot 3: (empty) Depending on the desired use, the order of objects placed may be important. Recipes Recipe 1 This recipe is used for non-legendary equipment to create equipment with desired prefix and suffix. Prefix and/or Suffix must match on 2 of the items (those modifiers transfer). Case 1 * Slot 1:' A-prefix', B-suffix * Slot 2:' A-prefix', C-suffix * Slot 3: D-prefix, E-suffix Result:' A-prefix, E-suffix' (and keep Slot 3 item particularities: socket, tier and bonus level). Example: * Slot 1:' Massive' Dirk of Efficiency * Slot 2:' Massive' Poingnard of Darkness * Slot 3: Lucrative Dirk of Quick Strikes Result:' Massive '''Dirk of' Quick Strikes''' Case 2 * Slot 1: A-prefix, B-suffix * Slot 2: C-prefix, B-suffix * Slot 3: D-prefix, E-suffix Result: D-prefix, '''B-suffix (and keep Slot 3 item particularities: socket, tier and bonus level).' Example: * Slot 1: Stalwart War Axe of '''Holy War' * Slot 2: Modified Double Axe of Holy War * Slot 3: Quicksilver Handaxe of Mastery Result: Quicksilver Handaxe of Holy War Case 3 * Slot 1:' A-prefix', B-suffix * Slot 2:' A-prefix', B-suffix * Slot 3: D-prefix, E-suffix Result: A-prefix, B-suffix (and keep Slot 3 item particularities: socket, tier and bonus level). Example: * Slot 1:' Lucrative '''Fur Coat of '''Greed' * Slot 2:' Lucrative '''Apprentice Robe of' Greed''' * Slot 3: Tiger’s Enchanted Tunic of Aid Result: Lucrative '''Enchanted Tunic of Greed''' Case 4 * Slot 1: A-prefix, B-suffix * Slot 2: A-prefix, No suffix * Slot 3: C-prefix, B-suffix Result: A-prefix, B-suffix (and keep Slot 3 item particularities: socket, tier and bonus level). Example: * Slot 1: Looter’s '''Rogue’s Hood of the Bear''' * Slot 2: Looter’s Horned Helm * Slot 3: Lucrative Chain Coif of the Bear Result: Looter’s '''Chain Coif of the Bear''' Case 5 * Slot 1: No prefix, B-suffix * Slot 2: No prefix, B-suffix * Slot 3: A-prefix, No suffix Result: A-prefix, B-suffix (and keep Slot 3 item particularities: socket, tier and bonus level. Example: * Slot 1: Rogue’s Hood of''' the Bear''' * Slot 2: Horned Helm of the Bear * Slot 3: Lucrative Chain Coif Result: Lucrative '''Chain Coif of the Bear''' Notes: * Item must be of the same type (weapon / shield / armor / boot / helm). * Can not combine common/non-enchanted items. * Socket, level bonus, tier, and imbuing property can not be transferred to another piece of gear. Said item must be placed in the third slot of the interface (according to this guide’s item placement), so players can transfer modifiers onto socketed/imbued items. Recipe 2 This recipe is used to create Legendary equipment with desired prefix and suffix. Example: * Slot 1: Ascension Ingot * Slot 2: Massive '''Katana of '''Quick Strikes * Slot 3: Excalibur Result: Massive Excalibur of Quick Strikes Notes: * Item must be of the same type (weapon / shield / armor / boot / helm). * Ascension Ingots can be found in Interdimensional Dungeon as Ascension Ore. Combine 3 Ascension Ores in Alchemy to create one Ascension Ingot. * The same process must be repeated if players want to change their previous legendary equipment’s modifiers. * Imbued common/rare equipment can be modified using this recipe. Recipe 3 Example: * Slot 1: Ascension Ore * Slot 2: Ascension Ore * Slot 3: Ascension Ore Result: Ascension Ingot Recipe 4 Example: * Slot 1: Tier I Ruby * Slot 2: Tier I Ruby * Slot 3: Tier I Ruby Result: Tier II Ruby Note: Gemstones can be upgraded to the maximum tier XII. Recipe 5 Example: * Slot 1: Tablet of Brawn * Slot 2: Tablet of Brawn * Slot 3: Tablet of Brawn Result: Tablet of Brawn *2 Note: Tablets can be upgraded to the maximum tier *6. Recipe 6 Note: Sustained Boost Jewels offer the same speed boost for 45 minutes. Sustained Boost Jewels can be used as currency in Jewel Shop and hold the value of 3 Jewels. Recipe 7 Note: This recipe is used to upgrade equipment's bonus level using Iron Ores and its upgraded forms. Resulting bonus level cannot exceed either material's maximum. Recipe 8 Example: * Slot 1: Whetstone * Slot 2: Whetstone * Slot 3: Excalibur (85 Quality) Result: Excalibur (95 Quality) Note: Whetstones can be purchased in Jewel Shop. Combining 2 Whetstones and one equipment will raise the equipment’s quality by 10. Recipe 9 Example: * Slot 1: Chi (grey) * Slot 2: Chi '''(grey) * Slot 3: '''Song of Heroes (green) Result: Chi '''(green) Recipe 10 Example: * Slot 1: '''Tablet of Ascension * Slot 2: Ascension Ingot * Slot 3: Scavenge '''skill gem (from Ranger) Result: '''Tablet of Ranger Recipe 11 Note: Omnistone Alpha and Omnistone Omega can be found in Omni-line timeline. Recipe 12 Recipe 13 Note: Jeweler’s Orbs and Jeweler’s Dust can be found in Prismatic timeline.